Total Drama All All Stars
by NewAgeHero
Summary: the top 8 from seasons 1, 4, and 6 are being brought to together for a new season! rated T for swearing and things like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Total Drama All-All Stars! (season 7, also the winners in my country (and this story) are Owen Lightning and Shawn**

**I own nothing, this belongs to teletoon**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newest season of total drama," "TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL-ALL STARS!" Chris Mclean said on the shores of a brand-new beach. "Lawyers shut down Pahkitew for another go, but I bought this NEW island in INTERNATIONAL waters, which gives me _certain_ privileges!" He straightened his hair before continuing, "On this season, we've invited the top 8 back from season one, four, and 6!" Chris gave an evil smile, "And here they come now!" He pointed up, and the camera picked up 24 teenagers falling from the sky

_Back before the drop_

"Damn it, why did I agree to ANOTHER season of this show?" Duncan complained loudly. "Because of your incredible likeably." He noticed Topher walk towards him, "The viewing audience loves you, and besides if you hadn't agreed, you would still be in juvie." Duncan was going to reply, but before he could, the bottom of the plane they were on collapsed, and left them freefalling towards their deaths.

_On the Ground_

Chris laughed evilly as the cast hit the ocean, and started grinning as they dragged themselves on shore. "Hellllo, Caaampers!" Chris was in a good mood. "As you know the basic gist is and stuff, I've decided on a treat," They were all confused. "As the Three winners, Owen, Lightning, and Shawn pick their teams, with Owen picking first!" The campers gasped in shock and Owen looked ecastic. "Hmmmm I pick Izzy!" he yelled, "This is going to be AWESOME!" "Sha-shut up loser, I pick sha-DJ!" Everyone looked surprised at this, so he elaborated, "Well duh, he's the only other jock on the island!"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Jo: *throws a fit*

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Uhhh… ok." Shawn piped up, "I pick Jasmine." She ran forward and hugged Shawn

**Con Cam **

Jasmine: This is gonnah be great (im spelling her words with her accent, the errors are on purpose)

**Con Cam**

"AWESOME!" You can guess who said that, "I PICK GWEN!" It was understandable, considering their friendship. "Sha-really loser? I pick Sha-Geoff." No one actually cared. "I pick Zoey, she'll survive the zombies."

**Con Cam**

Jasmine: don't play that game with me Shawn

**Con Cam**

The rest of the picks were settled with the teams being:

Team Owen: Owen Izzy Gwen Mike Leshawna Sky Cameron Dakota

Team Lightning: Lightning DJ Geoff Duncan Sugar Jo Scarlett Anna Maria

Team Shawn: Shawn Jasmine Zoey Heather Max Topher Dave Scott.

The rest of the day was spent unloading luggage from the trees, with more to come.

**So yeah…. R&amp;R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Total Drama All-All Stars! Thanks for all the support so far, and now some responses/disclaimer **

**I own nothing, this all belongs to teletoon**

**Guest: Ehhhhhh. Might get a little emotional**

**Nicole357: Awesome! Hope you like this chapter!**

** : Yeah, but Lightning is hilarious, and I think Cameron should be a little timid after his injury in season 5.**

**Invaderzimdibfan: You do that!**

**JVM-SP150: Yeah, it'll get better, it was 4 AM when I wrote chapter 1.**

**Fan: Mike and Zoey have something special going to happen, and Jasmine knowing about the zombies is a plot point later on. Yes I did watch Pahkitew.**

**And now onto the story!**

_The next Day- Team Lightning's cabin_

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were idly playing cards while watching Lightning and Jo lift weights, "I don't know about you man," Geoff started, "But this is looking like a real good team." He then noticed Sugar and Anna Maria arguing about hair, "Almost, that is." DJ raised his eyebrow, "Why are they arguing about who looks better, when they both are uglier than Godzilla's mother." It was a decent joke, but the fact that DJ said it made it hysterical. "Boys, this is just like season one, but with no Harold." Duncan looked happy when he said that. "Hell Yeah!" they all cheered, giving a group hi-five. _"Camper, please report to the top of the mountain, you have 30 minutes." _Chris's voice played over the loudspeaker. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were their right after Lightning and Jo, who had raced up.

_Time Gap for all to get up the mountain_

"Now that you're all here, we can begin the challenge, and it's a _big _one," Chris started up, "For the first part, every member of your team must climb into these barrels, and roll down the mountain." He grinned evilly as announcing this part, "The first three from each team to get to the bottom gets the move on to the second part of the challenge, and also, the 5 who don't move on have immunity for this challenge, unless they get disqualified, for like, you know, getting out of their barrel." He clapped his hands together, "Team Owen, your up first." "AWESOME!" Owen yelled as he jumped into a barrel and slided down, quickly followed by Izzy. The rest of the team were not as sure of this. "Rule number 16 paragraph 6 of ALL of your contracts states that you must compete in every challenge barring injury or elimination," Chris looked up, "SO GO!" That was enough convincing for all of them, so they started tumbling down the mountain, even though Owen and Izzy were already at the bottom, Sky quickly was down there as well. "OWEN IZZY AND SKY ADVANCE!" Chris yelled into his megaphone, "TEAM LIGHTNING, GO!" Lightning and Jo were instantly in the lead, with Duncan and Geoff close behind. It was tight with the four of them until the end, when Duncan pulled out a metal baseball bat from seemingly nowhere, and hit Jo's barrel with it. The barrel couldn't roll damaged, so it crashed into a tree, leaving Lightning, Geoff, and Duncan the three advancing

**Con Cam**

Duncan: I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve

Jo: WHERE DID HE GET A BAT

Geoff: WOOOOOO!

Max: I will use my psychic ability for this one (no joke he can see 3 seconds into the future in canon)

**Con Cam**

"AND NOW, TEAM SHAWN!" The team rushed forward, jumping into barrels. When Topher refused, Scott shoved him into one and hopped in. In the middle of the race, Shawn and Jasmine were doing well, but were far behind Max, who was using his limited ability to it's fullest. He pulled in quickly, and noticed how far behind the others were, even though Shawn and Jasmine had finished as well. "ALRIGHT, THE 9 MOVING ON ARE LIGHTNING, DUNCAN, GEOFF, OWEN, IZZY, SKY, SHAWN, JASMINE, AND MAX!" Chris was being particularly loud today. "Follow me to the next part of the challenge." The nine followed him to a large tent, where he revealed part 2 of the challenge. "A watermelon smashing contest?" Owen started at it, "AWESOME!" Chris was visibly annoyed with Owen, so he explained the rules, "The person from each team with the most watermelons smashed after one minute will move on to part 3, as well as the person with the least smashed to make it even, nut people who don't smash one, are not eligible to be chosen for the last spot." Chris looked around, "Ready, Set, GO!" Team Lightning was easily doing the best, as Lightning was smashing a lot, screaming "Sha-Boom or something similar after each one. Geoff tried smashing one with his head, but he didn't even make a dent, and knocked him un-conscious. Duncan was using the same bat to smash his, to which Chris seemed to find hilarious, and allow it. Team Owen was only letting Owen do the smashing, as they put watermelons on the table and watched as he smashed them with his gut. Team Shawn was doing pretty well, as Jasmine told him that the watermelons were zombies. She was doing fine, but not as well as Shawn. Max, managed to blow one up, but used up his only explosive, making him the one with the least. Lightning had smashed the most, so the three part-er contest is Lightning vs Max, and Owen vs Shawn. The campers were confused about the matches, what was the third part of the challenge? Chris decided to tell them, "The third part of this challenge is a flaming-sword fight over shark-infested waters!" Owen and Max looked scared, Shawn shrugged, and Lightning cracked his knuckles, "Well lets Sha-do it, we haven't got day!" The fight between Lightning and Max was about to begin.

_The Beach _

Sky was trying to win Dave back, but he declined, and Topher was talking to Geoff and DJ about Team Shawn, "Listen you two, I think we should have an alliance, along with Duncan." Geoff surprisingly agreed with him, and convinced DJ to do the same, "DJ man, if we agree to this, we get most of our original alliance back, plus a spy." DJ was sold pretty quickly, and all they had to do now was convince Duncan, which they were about to do, but the fight was starting

_The Platform_

Max had on a safety helmet with a chin strap, and some shin guards. Lightning, on the other hand, had no armor on except a metal chest plate, which gleamed in the sunset. The fight begun. Max ran at Lightning, but he bounced off him. The jock lit his sword on fire with a match he had gotten from Duncan. It had ended very quickly after than, with one blow to the head enough to knock out Max., making Lightning the winner by KO. "Did I mention, that the winner's team gets a special help in the next challenge." Chris called out.

_The Beach _

Geoff and Topher were trying the recruit Duncan for the alliance, but he wanted no part of it, stating that the last alliance he made got him eliminated. Geoff's eyes shown of hurt as he realized what the punk was saying, they were supposed to be best friends, and he was accusing him of betrayal. Duncan realized that he fucked up. "Geoff I di-" He tried to say but Geoff hung his head as walked off, with multiple contestants giving him glares

**Con Cam**

Geoff- *In Tears* why would he say that? We're best friends…

Duncan- FUCK! I didn't mean it like that

Topher- I knew Duncan would be hard to recruit, but I didn't expect _that. _I mean, who would've? Poor Geoff….

Jasmine- (IM USING HER ACCENT) Duncan was more ruthless than ah thought.

**Con Cam**

Everyone watching the drama on the beach did not notice Shawn defeat Owen, and Lightning beat Shawn. But they did notice that Owen vs Max was about to happen, with the losers team sending one of their members off.

_The Platform_

Owen decided that he would just charge and knock off Max, and Max, super arrogant after lasting over 10 seconds with Lightning, decided not to use his power (I swear to everything its real). Owen ran fast and did just as he had planned, knocking

Max into the water, making Owen the winner of the challenge! "Alright Campers, the bonfire ceremony is in four hours, so Team Shawn better decided to vote someone off!" Chris wanted to be dramatic.

_Team Shawn- Just Shawn and Jasmine_

"Hey Jasmine, look, I wanted to talk to you about…" Shawn didn't get to finish his sentence before Jasmine butted in, (not typing her accent anymore) (ever) "About what Shawn?" She started to yell, "ABOUT HOW YOU WANT TO CHEAT ON ME WITH ZOEY?" She was getting angrier, "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE, IM DONE WITH YOU!" She screamed at him as he tried to defend himself, "What? No no no, Jasmine, you have it all-" Jasmine cut him off and told him to get away. He walked off, defeated. She noticed Chris arguing with Mike and ZOEY. She walked up to hear about how Chris would only let Mike be on the same team as Zoey if someone switched with him. "Hey Chris, I'll switch with Mike!" Jasmine spoke up. Mike's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" He just about shouted. (I did it for you, guest)

_Campfire Ceremony_

"Team Shawn, you lost, badly, to _Owen_." Chris teased, "And the people who get marshmallows are,

Mike

Zoey

Topher

Dave

Heather

Scott

And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

.

.

SHAWN!" Chris finally yelled out, "Max, your out!" Chris had as genuine smile as he said this, "And this method of elimination is…THE SLINGSHOT OF TERROR!" Chef revealed a giant slingshot, and put Max in it. "WHAT?" Max yelled in his dumb voice, "HOW COULD YOU GET RID OF PURE EVIL LIKE ME!" "Like this," Chris replies, making Max fly off into the distance.

"I'm glad he's gone," Chris started up his ending sequence, "Who will leave? Who will win? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!" (Credits)

**Yes, I know the Jasmine/Mike is bad, but I wanted those two angles to start, so uhh don't hate. R&amp;R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I hope that chapter 2 did well so yeah, have fun!**

_Team Shawn Cabin_

The "cabin" was really a giant condo rec room with two smaller dorms, the bedrooms. At the moment, everyone was in the rec room except for Heather, who was sleeping, and Dave, Who no one knew where he was. Mike and Zoey were making out on the couch, Shawn was thinking about Jasmine, and Topher was trying to convince Scott of something. "Listen Scott, you would really benefit from being my assistant." Topher needed to convince him in order for his plan to work. "And why would I trust you?" Scott quietly told him in his raspy voice, "The last person I trusted tried to stab me in the back." Topher was surprised, he didn't know that Courtney had hurt him that badly. "Listen, I'm going to be host, if you're my assistant, then you can bring her back and put her in _dangerous_ challenges." This seemed to convince Scott. "So what do I have to do?" "Convince Duncan to join my alliance, we already have DJ and Geoff. "CAMPERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEACH IN 5!" Chris's voice rang out from the microphone. Topher got up and sighed. Duncan needed to join, so that his alliance would work to its fullest potential. He walked to the beach as Scott separated from him to talk to Duncan. He hoped that Scott could do it. Duncan seemed upset and was separate from his team. This was perfect, if he managed to make it look like Duncan owed me for helping him with Geoff and DJ then I would be able to control him as much as I wanted. (In Topher POV for rest of the chapter starting now) Chris started to speak up again, I hated him for eliminating me last time, this time I'LL ELIMINATE HIM. "Today's challenge is dodge ball. Yes we can have normal challenges, now stop looking so shocked."

**Con Cam:**

**Gwen: Holy shit**

**DJ: Wow**

**Owen: AWESOME!**

**Con Cam**

"There is a twist though." Everyone looked annoyed, "It's 8 on 8 on 7 at the same time. If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out. If you get hit with a ball your out. Its single elimination one game people!" He finished I was actually pretty happy about this challenge, it was easy as shit. I lined up with the rest of my team on the weird looking court just as the game began. I picked up a ball for my team, as did Shawn and Mike. I noticed that several people got eliminated; Leshawna Dakota and Cameron. How do you get out this early I wondered as a ball zinged past my head. I looked at the thrower, Jo. I made I gestured at Mike and Shawn to all throw the balls at Jo. The strategy worked making i 7. It didn't remain like that for long though, as Team Lighting and Team Owen decided to target my team, eliminating Heather, Dave, and Mike (who had sacrificed himself for Zoey. However, Shawn had picked up the balls and eliminated Sugar, Gwen, and Anna Maria., 4. Scarlett was the nest to get out, as Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and Myself all teamed up to get her. The playing field was leveled for a short minute before Izzy and Sky were taken out. Zoey followed. I got out after by Lightning and Geoff teamed up and took me out. I walked off to the other side. Scott and Shawn took Over, eliminating Owen, Jasmine, and Geoff. Scott was eliminated, so I went over and talked to him. "Hey Scott, how did talking to Duncan go?" He looked up, "It went fine." (_Flashback Scott POV_)

"_Hey Duncan, how's it going?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was carrying out someone else's plan. "What the hell do you want?" He wasn't taking any of my shit today. "I want you to apologize to Geoff, so you can join our alliance of myself, Topher, Geoff, and Geoff." I was getting pretty annoyed, and Duncan realized it. "Okay, fine I'll go apologize, and since I'm feeling nice, I'll join your alliance." "Fine, then." I walked away._

_(Present, Topher)_

"Thank you Scott." I noticed that the challenge was over, with Team Lightning winning, with Team Owen losing. Time to manipulate Dave like I did Jasmine _(Flashback)_

"_Hey Jasmine." I was nervous, but I didn't let it show, this had to work in order to get rid of the so-called power couple. "Yeah?" We didn't interact much, so I guess she was surprised. I would've been too if the situations were reversed. "Listen, I saw Shawn kissing Sky the other day, and it looked really serious." She had either anger or annoyance in her eyes, I couldn't tell which one. "And how could I believe YOU?" I knew she would say that, so I had Noah from TDI make this for me, saying it was for a fanfiction. I showed a fake video of Shawn and Sky kissing in the confessional. She actually seemed pretty convinced, I would have to thank Noah, even though I was going to trick his cousin with it. "Thank you Topher, I'm going to have a talk with Shawn." She walked away, or should I say "stormed" away. I mentally high-fived myself. With Jasmine wanting to switch teams with Mike, I took away one of Shawn's best factors, her._

_(Back to Present)_

I went back to my cabin's rec room, and noticed Dave in the corner. I went to go talk to him. "Hey, Dave," I asked him, pretending to be shallow. "If you will tell Team Owen, I'll show you something _special." _He looked up, actually seeming pretty interested. "What do you want done Topher?" I hoped he wasn't being sarcastic like his cousin. I guessed that he wasn't, so I showed him the fake Shawn-and-Sky video. He shook with rage, "Those….Bastards!" He yelled in anger. He grabbed the video from me and ran off towards Team Owen's cabin.

**Dave POV**

"How could she do that to me?" I start talking to her again, and she goes and makes Shawn cheat on Jasmine, AND completely ditching our-brand new friendship! It took weeks for my sanity to come back after the finally, and I am to stop at nothing getting Sky eliminated. In my rant, I made it to her cabin and barged in. "HEY, TEAM OWEN!" They all looked at me in surprise. "Watch this!" I shoved the video in their faces. I watched their faces contort from surprise to shock, to finally, anger. "Vote her off." The members watching (everyone except Sky, Dakota, and Leshawna) nodded. I walked off, hoping that she would be gone by morning.

**Voting ceremony**

(no ones pov)

Team Owen was sitting at the campfire, awaiting their fate as Chris appeared with his plate of marshmallows. "Hello Campers!" He grinned. "The marshmallows go to;

Owen

Gwen

Izzy

Cameron

Leshawna

Dakota

Jasmine." He finished.

"What?" Sky was shocked. "Guys why?" "Because," Jasmine was angry, "You made Shawn cheat on me!" Sky was in shock. "Wha-What?" "That's all the time you have Sky, now fly! Heh heh." Chris laughed at his rhyme. Sky was sent off in the slingshot of shame, and Chris started the outro. "Now that Sky is gone, who else will Topher eliminate?" "Will anyone find out the truth?" "And will Duncan EVER apologize?" Chris straightened his hair, "Find out next time, on TOTAL!" "DRAMA!" ALL-ALL STARS!" _*Credits*_

**So how did you like this chapter? I hope it cleared everything up from the (Peter Griffin voice) **_**Cross Cross! **_ **See you next time, and R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Total Drama All-All Stars! This is chapter 4, and I hope that you liked chapter 3, so here's this one!**

_Duncan POV_

I went up to Geoff, who was talking to DJ. "Hey, uh.. Geoff, I just wanted to apologize for accusing you of wanting to betray me." "Geoff turned around, "It's okay dude, I know that you were just mad, will you join the alliance though?" He grinned, "We can make it back to the final six!" Barely a second later he yelled again, "WOOO!," "PARTY!" We fistbumbed, and then group high-fived with DJ. Right as we were about to start eating our breakfast, Chris decided it was challenge time via loudspeaker, so we headed out. At the Amphitheater, which we were called to our respective team, and since we were all on the same team, we stayed together. "Hello Campers!" Chris flashed his fake smile, "Today one of our former contestants organized a challenge based on another from the 1st season, the WHEEL OF TORTURE!" Heather, Gwen, DJ, Owen, and Leshawna all visibly gulped.

**CON CAM**

**Duncan: My kiwis hurt until the finale last time**

**Owen: Aww Man…..**

**Leshawna: I water logged a bear last time, how hard can this be!**

**CON CAM**

"Now for the designer of part two…HAROLD!" The red-headed nerd stepped out from behind the curtain, picking his nose and smiling at Leshawna.

**Con Cam**

**Harold: Chris wants to do something special for this challenge, so he picked me to design it.**

**Leshawna: Thank lord it was Harold baby and not Alejandro.**

**Jasmine: Hm….**

**Con Cam**

Harold was bad news, for me at least. If I ever gulped, now was the time. I was goning to think more, but Chris started talking again. "Alright, so here is how it works, Harold will randomly select a Camper using this wheel **ITS IN 3****RD**** POV NOW FYI **(A wheel showing everyones faces is shown) and wheel will use your specially designed torture." He continued, "If you can do it, you move on to the next round, where HAROLD will pick your test." And he droned on, "If any of you get past that, you win a special prize, plus if your on the losing team, you win invincibility." He was almost finished, "You win the challenge by either one of your members being the last man standing, or you have the most people out, the same for the losing team but reversed." He grinned evilly, "Get up there!" The three teams went to their special stands with Owen, Lightning and Shawn's faces printed one of each. "First up, Team Owen!" He continued, "And the real first one…." Harold spinned the wheel, "Gwen!" She gave Chris the death glare as her tortu-err TEST was announced. Harold unfolded the paper, "Gwen must kiss Chris on the lips, and pretend she likes it.

**Con Cam**

**Chris: YES!**

**Gwen: *shivers***

**All Other Girls: *Shiver***

"WHAT?" Gwen looked scared, "NO WAY!" Chris was visibly annoyed, "FINE, YOUR OUT THEN!" None of her team could blame her, even hugging Chris was over the top. Harold spun the wheel again, "IZZY!" She looked happy, "Your task is to do the opposite of the last person's task." Everyone realized what this meant right as Izzy came up and Chris's eyes widened as she kicked him right in his soft spot. Chris collapsed to the floor and Chef who decided to come up and watch, also went to the floor from laughing so hard. "Ok, 1 up for team Owen!" Harold said as Chris still moaned on the floor. Harold rolled the wheel again, "Dakota, your test is to turn into your monster self." Everyone gawked at her awkwardly. "You…you can change form at will?" DJ asked timidly. "Yep!" Dakota answered happily before turning into a monster and back to normal in a span of 15 seconds. "Uhhh….ok." Topher voiced what everyone was thinking. "And the next person up is Owen!' Owen jumped up and down, rocking the his team's bleachers. "AWWW YEAH!" For some reason he was just as exited as ever. Since Chris was still groaning in pain Harold decided he would announce Owen's 'test' "Owen, your test is to name your least favorite member of this cast!" Owen was starled by this, "Gee Harold, I like everyone, this challenge is impossible because I like everyone!" No one was surprised. Harold spun the wheel again, "Cameron, your challenge is to fight Duncan!" Duncan got up and walked up to Cameron, who cowered in fear. In a few seconds it was over, and even though he got beat up, Cameron technically did fight him, so he got the point. Harold looked at Cameron like he knew what it was. He rolled the wheel again, "Jasmine, your test is to hear that the sky video was fake!" "WHAT!" Jasmine roared.

**CON CAM**

**Jasmine: WHAT HOW WHAT**

**Shawn: Hopefully know we can get back together, if you know, she didn't turn into a zombie.**

Harold wanted to hide and everybody else was shocked if they weren't Topher, Geoff, DJ, Scott, or Duncan. "Leshawna, your challenge is to-"NO THIS IS MY SHOW HAROLD!" Chris was back on his feet after about fifteen minutes in pain. "Who will win? Who will lose? Why did I pick Harold?" "Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!

**I'm having really bad writers block right now so sorry if this is too short. Hopefully I can write PPJ because I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry that i havn't updated in a long time, but i've been really busy. This is the story that i've wanted to work on, so here is Total Drama All All Stars!**

"And we're back!" Chris was showing his bland smile, "Duncan, you're up!"

Harold spun the wheel and annonced the challenge.

"Duncan, you have to kiss a cod!" Chris said as Harold handed him the dare on a paper.

Duncan shrugged and got it over with

**This is hella boring so lets just skip like 15 dares to the last 3.**

"And now its down to the last three! Its tied at 5-all, and if a player from any team can't get it done, their team will lose!" Chris said.

"Mike, you're up!" Chris told him.

Harold spun the wheel and read the dare, "Mike, you have to tell Zoey her least appealing quality."

**Confessional Cam:**

Mike: "Damn it Harold!" *He picks up cowboy hat*

Manitoba Smith: "Alright mate, this shouldn't be too hard."

**Confessional Cam**

"Shes really thin, almost anoxexic mate." Manitoba said bluntly. *Takes hat off.*

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

Zoey ran off crying, but before Mike could run after her, he was stopped by Chris. "Sorry Mike, no leaving the challenge area."

"But Zoey just did!" Mike yelled at him

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't see, don't care. Sit down."

Mike muttered something under his breath that didn't sound very polite, but he still sat down.

"Great!" Chris said, "Sugar, you're up!"

Harold spun the wheel and said the dare, "Sugar, you have to strip down!"

**Confessional Cam**

Shawn: *Vomiting*

Jasmine: *Vomiting*

Topher: *Vomiting*

Scarlett: *Vomiting*

Dave: *Vomiting*

**Confessional Cam**

"NO!" Just about every competitor screamed.

"I guess I can't, then. Darn shame, i've been working on my body." Sugar said glumly.

Everyone there was exteremly disqusted, but no one puked.

"Uh, okay." Chris was also disqusted, but carried on with the show, "This is the last dare, and if Team Owen can complete it, then they tie for first, leaving Team Lightning as the losers. Harold, spin the wheel!"

Harold spun the wheel, "Okay LeShawna, your challenge is to tell Harold your real feeling about him. Wait what? That doesn't make any sense-" He started to say, but Chris shoved him aside yet again.

"LeShawna, for the win, tell Harold your feelings." He told her with his fake smile.

LeShawna looked at Harold, and he looked right back at her, "Look Harold baby, i like you. I just don't really think we match. You're a nerd and i'm a dancer. It just won't work out, i'm sorry." She finished.

**Confessional Cam:**

Heather: LeShawna a dancer? Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no.

Duncan: *laughing* LeShawna? A Dancer? *laughing*

Harold: I guess it'll never happen *sighs*

**Confessional Cam**

"And Team Owen wins the point! That means Team Owen and Team Shawn tie for first, and Team L,ightning is the loser, meaning they will have to vote someone off tonight! Buuuuut, this is also a reward challenge, so T Owen and T Shawn, send one person each to come battle for the 1st place reward!" Chris told the cast.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna go up!" Izzy shouted.

"Fine by me." Gwen replied, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

"I'll go!" Dave spoke up as several people were aruging.

Topher wanted to go up himself, but Dave doing it was perfectly fine, "Go on up then!" He told Dave, flashing a smile. Topher's smile was modeled after Chris' smile, but Topher's actually looked genuine.

Dave and Izzy stepped forward as Chris annonced the tiebreaker, "Its time for some TOTAL! DRAMA! TRIVIA!" The cast looked confused, so Chris decided to explain, "I'm going to tell you an incomplete fact about any TD season, and one of your nominees will buzz in and answer. First to 5 wins." The cast nodded in aknowedlgement, "Ready? Here we go! Who came in 5th place on Total Drama Action?"

Izzy buzzed in, "Harold did! Haha!"

"Correct! Who was voted off first in every season he/she competed in?"

Izzy buzzed in again, "Noah!" She yelled.

"Wrong! Dave?"

"It was Ezekeiel." Dave told Chris.

"Correct, the score is now 1-1. Okay, what four compteitors make up the Drama Brothers?" Chris asked.

Dave buzzed again, "Trent, Cody, Justin, and Cody."

"Correct! The score is now 2-1 Team Shawn. Next question, who are the contestants that did not compete in Total Drama World Tour?"

Izzy buzzed in, "They were Geoff, Trent, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Justin, and Beth."

"Correct-i-mundo! It sall tied up 2-2, who will get the lead with the next question? Who came the closest to being in World Tour, but lost to Blainley?"

Dve buzzed in, "Beth did, but Geoff tricked Blainley into entering in."

"Yep! 3-2 Team Shawn! Okay, What were the players that did the best out of each of their teams in World Tour?"

Dave buzzed in again, "DJ did the best for Team Victory, Heather did the best for Team Amazon, and Alejandro did the best for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot."

"Yes, and now its 4-2 Team Shawn! Okay, what is Trent's lucky number?"

Izzy buzzed in, "Nine. 9."

"Yes, but that is 10 9s."

"Oh, sorry. 9."

"Correct! Now it is 4-3 Team Shawn, can Team Owen come back to win it? Lets find out! Okay, who is the only contestant in TD history to be eliminated due to injury?"

Izzy buzzed in for the 2nd consecutive time, "Me of course! How would I not get that?"

"I dont't know Izzy, but you are correct! Its now tied at 4-4, and this is the last question, are you ready?" Chris asked.

Before either contestant could do so much as nod, Chris started back up, "Who did better in Total Drama Island, Bridgette or Lindsay?"

Dave buzzed in, "Lindsay."

"CORRECT! And Dave wins the reward for Team Shawn. That reward is a kick-ass hot tub depositied in your team cabin for the rest of the season!" Team Shawn cheered and lifted Dave onto their shoulders.

"As for Team Lightning, you guys have to eliminate someone tonight. See you then." Chris left the campers to do whatever. Topher gathered DJ, Duncan, and Geoff.

"Okay guys, I want you to vote off Sugar, shes disquesting and so fucking annoying." He told them.

"Of course dipshit, didn't you pay attention to the challenge? Why wouldn't we do that?" Duncan told him.

Topher was annoyed, "Sorry, jeez." He muttered as he walked away.

**4 Hours later**

"Hey Lightning!" Duncan called out to the athlete.

"Sha-yeah?" Lightning asked him.

"Hey listen. I want you to vote off Sugar so she'll be gone." Duncan told him

"No problem." Lightning told Ducan, and they went they're seprate paths.

**Campfire Ceremony**

Team Lightning was at the Campfire ceremony.

"The votes have been cast, and honestly? I'm not very suprised. Not suprised at all. Not even in the slightest." Chris told them.

"Get on with it!" Jo yelled at him.

"Fine. whatever." Chris threw a marshmellow at Jo, "You're safe by the way." He told her.

"Also safe are;

Lightning

...

...

...

...

...

DJ

...

...

...

...

...

Geoff

...

...

...

...

...

Scarlett

...

...

...

...

...

Annie Maria. And the last marshmellow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Duncan. Sugar, you're out."

"What? I can't be out, I'm a pageant star! I came to win!" She yelled.

Sugar tried to charge Chris, but Chef came in and knocked her out, before hurling her via the Slingshot Of Terror.

"Well that was a close one. Glad Chef was here!" Chris had a bland smile plastered on his face, "Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total Drama All All Stars!"

_Voting Confessionals:_

_Lightning: I vote for Sugar, becuause she is useless_

_Geoff: Sugar has to go, man_

_DJ: Bye Sugar_

_Jo: I vote for Sugar, because Duncan is the only one who appreciates my zingers_

_Scarlett: I vote for Duncan, he is way too dangerous_

_Sugar: Bye Duncan, no place for Punks in a Pageant_

_Duncan: Sugar is out_

**So how did you guys like my first chapter in like 6 months? Tell me! -NewAgeHero**

**P.S. sorry for the spelling errors, WordPad doesn't have spell check.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 6 of Total Drama All All Stars! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me and enjoy the chapter.**

Mike searched for Zoey everywhere, before finally finding her on the beach. She looked upset, so Mike rushed up to her.

"Zoey, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Y-yesterday Manitoba called me anorexic during the challenge." Zoey told her boyfriend.

"What!?" Mike was both shocked and enraged.

"I don't really look anorexic, do I?" Zoey sniffled.

"Of course not babe, you always look beatiful." Mike told her.

Before Zoey could respond, the loudspeaker blared, "All Campers report to the beach immediatly, and if you missed breakfeast, sucks for you!" Chris said through the speaker.

"I guess we're already here then." Zoey told Mike.

"Yeah, and who needs breakfeast anyways." He responded.

By that time the other 19 had arrived.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris popped up from behind everyone, still using his loudspeaker, "Todays challenge is mix of a few challenges. What you have to do is pick one player from each team to dive into the shark infested water at the same time and try to collect one ring. Whichever team captures the ring gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge. You ccan decide your diver...NOW!" Chris finished.

"I'll sha-do it!" Lightning said to no opposition from his teamates.

Topher 'accidently' pushed Scott forward. Scott glared at him, but decided to do it.

Jasmine was also chosen for her team.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Chris yelled as Lightning, Scott, and Jasmine dove into the water.

Lightning spotted the ring right away, but before he could grab it a shark rammed into his side. Scott and Jasmine swam in opposite directions, but they couldn't find the ring. Scott was seaching when Lightning and the shark slammed into him. Lightning magaed to escaoe while the shark turned his attention on Scott. Meanwhile, Jasmine saw the whole ordeal, but nloticed something shiny in the water. Jasmine and Lightning raced to the ring, but Lightning got there first, and won the ring. Lightning and Jasmine both stpped out of the water, but Scott was thrown out.

"And it looks like Team Lightning wins the advantage!" Chris said, to collective groans from the other two teams.

**Confessional Cam:**

Lightning: Yeah! Sha-Lightning!

Scott: *Has a bandage on his head* Where did that damn shark come from? *Collapses*

Jasmine: Aw man, i might be on the chopping block if my team doesn't win the challenge.

**Confessional Cam**

"And now for the 2nd part of this incredibly awesome challenge!" Chris said, "As you can see, there are 3 bobsleds, one for each of you. The guy/girl who tried to get the advantage gets to pick two of their teammates to go down the hill. Oh, and they're both BLINDFOLDED! Haha! Last time it was only 1, but now its both. More Drama!"

"I sha-pick Geoff and sha-Lightning!" Lightning said.

"What? You can't pick yourself!" Jo yelled at him.

"I never said he couldn't, you know." Chris butted in.

"Scott, who are you picking?" Zoey asked him nervously

Scott looked like he had a concussion, but Chris really didn't care, "I p-pick Topher, a-and you." Scott was pointing at Zoey.

"I think he has a concussion, I can't do this, it'll ruin my look!" Topher said in fright.

"Really? CHEF!" Chris called the large cook, and he appeared, "Go and take Scott to the med tent, but Topher and Zoey? Yeah, you have to do it. And thats final." Chris said as he noticed Topher about to protest.

Meanwhile over at Team Owen...

"Okay, who wants to go?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh! Big O can do it, hes big so the sled will go faster! Right Big O?" Izzy asked/Told.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Owen said.

"Anyone else?" Jasmine asked again."

"Uh, I guess i'll do it." Cameron nervously stepped forward.

"But you're a bubble boy, you sure about this?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yes, i'm sure. Owen, lets do this!" Cameron said confidently.

The 6 competitors got on their bobsleds and put on their blindfolds.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, Go!" Chris yelled as the bobsleders took off.

Geoff and Lightning took and early lead, due to Lightning's pure durability allowing them to just smash any object coming at them. Zoey and Topher were doing their best to catch up, even though Zoey was the only one trying. Topher had put her in the front to 'preserve his looks'. Owen and Cameron were in 3rd place at the moment, but they had made a dangerous mistake. They had put Cameron in front of Owen, and the strategy they had that was their only chance of winning was about to backfire very, very badly.

"I'm going to do the plan now, Cameron!" Owen told him over the rush of the wind.

"Okay! Do it now!" After Cameron said that, a flare went off in his large brain, "Wait Owen, don't do it!" He yelled, but it was too late.

Owen went forward, crushing Cameron. Owen noticed something was wrong, but when he tried to pull up, he fell back down. He fell of the sled and rolled towards the finish line, he was relativly unhurt, but Cameron was still on the sled. The sled slammed in to a tree, splintering it completly. But it didn't stop there. With Cameron still strapped it, the bobsled veered off course, falling into a river. Lightning and Geoff won the race, with Zoey and Topher finishing a semi-close 2nd. The 4 took of their blindfolds to see Duncan, Jasmine, and Chef picking up Owen and Cameron's bobsled out of the river, then Chef giving Cameron CPR.

"Whoa dudes! What happened?" Geoff asked.

"Owen fell on Cameron and caused him to fall into the river." Gwen said.

"Is he okay?" Zoey asked.

"We don't know, it just happened." Mike told her.

"Sha-damn." Lightning said.

"Okay, since Owen and Cameron never even crossed the finish line, they lose the challenge. Buuuuuuuuuuut, I havn't told anyone Team Lightning's advantage. They get to pick the loser!" Chris told them.

"WHAT!" Topher yelled, "But we came in 2nd fair and square.

"Sha-chill out Chris Junior, Team Owen still loses." Lightning told him.

**Confessional Cam:**

Topher: Maybe once Scott is gone, Lightning can be my muscled sidekick. Not that Scott is very muscled.

**Confessional Cam**

"Okay then! Team Owen, meet me at the Bonfire ceremony in an hour. And yes, Cameron is still up for elimination." Chris told the cast as he walked away.

Topher gathered DJ, Geoff, and Duncan to have an alliance meeting.

"Okay guys, lets keep up the 1st/2nd rotation deal, and the four of us can make it to the merge.

"Great. Bye." Duncan said as he walked away, DJ and Geoff following.

**Confessional Cam:**

Duncan: Seriously? "Okay guys lets keep winning" No fucking shit, you dumbass. How in hell is he considered the brains?

DJ: Tophers cool and all, but he kind of states the obvious a lot.

Geoff: Whoops, wrong bathroom. *Leaves*

Topher: Duncan needs to stop doing shit like that or we're going to have a problem.

**Confessional Cam**

Team Owen was at the Elimination ceremony, and everyone was nervous. Cameron was in a full body cast.

"Team Owen, you honesly wouldn't be here if Cameron was in the back and Owen was in the front, so lets get this over with. My manicure is waaaay overdue. If i call your name you're safe.

Izzy

Gwen

LeShawna

Dakota.

Jasmine, Owen, and Cameron. The 3 of you each have reasons for elimination. Jasmine, you lost the first challenge, and it could have given your team the win. Owen, you got Cameron injured. Cameron, you got injured and you didn't realize that sitting in the front was a bad idea. The 2nd to last marshmellow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jasmine." Jasmine sighed in relief, "And the last marshmellow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris was milking in the drama

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Owen. Cameron, you're out!" Chris finished.

"Bye Cameron." Most of the campers said, with Owen rapid-fire apologizing. Cameron was flung off the Slingshot Of Terror.

"Cameron was injured, then eliminated. Shocking, right? Anyway, who will win, who will lose, and who will win the cool cash? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!

**And Chapter 6 is over! Again, I'm sorry for any typos, but I am on Word Pad, and it doesn't have spellcheck or anything like that. Anyway, how was the Chapter? Review to tell me! -NewAgeHero**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey Guys, whats up? I'm back with Chapter 7 of Total Drama All All Stars! After what happened last time, could it get any awesomer? Why don't you review and tell me? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Heather saw Mike and Zoey sitting at the dock the next day, and got an idea. She remembered how back in TDI she got Beth and Lindsay to be her minions. Well, Mike and Zoey were equally as bland, if not more.

"Hey, Mike and Zoey!" Heather called out to the couple, "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Uhh, sure Heather." Zoey replied.

Heather said her thanks and sat down, "Okay, you guys know me. I'm asking to be in an alliance with you two." She told them. Before the two could protest and walk off, she spoke again, "I'm not trying to manipulate you guys into doing my dirty work. I want to work with you as equals in order to make it to the final 3."

Zoey was suspicious, but Mike agreed with it.

"Okay, I guess we're in. But don't try anything! We know your tricks Heather." He told her.

Heather nodded, but as she was walking away, Chris came over the loudspeaker, "Okay campers, meet me at the dock in 5 minutes!" He yelled.

Another water challenge? Chris needs better ideas. Ones that actually had thought put into them.

After everyone was gathered, a boat pulled into shore.

"Okay everybody, get on the boat! No challenge today, just enjoy the fact that you've made the top 20." Chris told them as the campers boarded.

Heather thought that was suspicious.

_Duncan_

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were playing cards at the deck of the pool while Gwen, Izzy, and Dakota were swimming.

"So you guys think theres really no challenge today? DJ asked as he looked over his cards.

"Nah, I don't really believe him. Why would he put us on an expensive boat after four eliminations if there was no challenge?" Duncan reasoned.

"3 Sevens." Geoff said.

"BS." Duncan replied.

Geoff sighed and picked up the pile of cards. **They're playing BS if you were wondering**

DJ laid down 4 eights and no one objected. The game went on. Meanwhile, Gwen and Dakota were talking while Izzy was being crazy.

Dakota looked around at the indoor pool. The room had no windows, but it was just as bright as the daylight, "So you think this is a challenge?" She asked.

"Oh, it is." Gwen told her.

_Meanwhile_

Scott and Topher was talking while Scott was lifing some light weights. Lightning was doing pull-ups, Jo was doing a bench press while Jasmine was drinking some water.

"Scott, I don't trust Duncan, hes constantly testing my leadership. What do you think?" Topher asked him.

Scott honestly didn't care, but he had to answer, "I don't either. First thing after the merge, he is gone." Scott told him.

Topher nodded in agreement. 

**Confessional Cam:**

Topher: Scott isn't as dumb as he looks. Don't bet me wrong, hes still dumb, just not as dumb as he looks.

Scott: Does it matter if he goes sooner or later? I guess to Topher's ego it does. But honestly, the order of elimination doesn't matter as long as I win.

**Confessional Cam**

Owen, LeShawna, Scarlett, and Anne Maria were in the cafeteria, either eatinbg or just chilling.

Shawn and Mike were on the front deck sitting around. Mike was on a lawn chair, while Shawn was looking out for any sea-zombies.

Heather, Zoey, and Dave were sleeping.

_Back To Duncan_

"1 six" DJ placed the card down.

"BS." I told him. DJ sighed and picked the card up. It was between him and Duncan, and they both had one card. Duncan had a 7. He placed it down, "1 seven."

"BS." DJ said. Duncan shook his head.

"Good game, dude." DJ told him. Just then the power went out, and there was screaming.

When the power came back on, there was a note on one of the chairs. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ went over to it while Gwen, Dakota, and Izzy got out of the pool and did the same.

_The door is locked. This room is slowly filling with water, You have 30 minutes at the most._

DJ screamed in fright. The scream scared Dakota and caused her to hit her head on the stone floor, knocking her out.

"Great job, DJ." Gwen said dryly."

"Enoguh with the sarcasm, lets get out of here!" Geoff said.

DJ tried tried the door, but it was locked.

"Great!" Izzy actually seemed happy.

_The Mess Hall_

The power went out, and when it came back on, Anne Maria was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Owen questioned in fright. Then he ran towards the door, knocking out LeShawna. He crashed through the door and kept running.

Scarlett sighed in annoyance, and as she left the room, a mysterious figure appeared and collected LeShawna's body before dissapearing once again.

_The Weight Room_

After the lights came back on, everyone was confused.

"Sha-What just happened? A power outage?" Lightning asked. Just then Jasmine screamed.

A fire had caught and was slowly spreading, filling up the room with smoke. The people who could, ducked. But Jasmine with her height couldn't, and she was knocked out. Lightninjg lifted a darbell and threw it at the door, shattering it.

"Sha-come on!" He told the others as they followed him out of the room.

_The Front Deck_

Becuase they were outside, Shawn and Mike didn't experience the blackout.

"Hey Mike, whats up?" Shawn asked becuase he thought he heard a noise.

When Shawn turned around, Mike was gone. But then Owen ran out onto the deck, followed by Scarlett.

"Shawn, didn't you notice the blackout?" Owen asked him.

"Hes outside, Owen." Scarlett told him.

"Oh. Well listen, Shawn, come with us intot eh mess hall, we forgot LeShawna!" Owen yelled, as if he forgot.

When the trio arrived, LeShawna was gone, "Maybe she left the room?" Shawn asked hopefully.

The lights cut out again, and when they came back on, Owen and Scarlett were gone.

"Uh, guys?" Shawn asked nervously.

_The Pool_

Duncan climbed onto the ceiling and opened up a panel, and the 5 awake campers climbed through it.

"We forgot Dakota!" Gwen yelled.

Duncan opened the pool door from the outside, and the water poured out, but no Dakota.

"Hey guys!" A voice said from behind them.

Duncan wasted no time turning around and punching the voice in its face, but when he recovered his senses, Shawn was knocked out.

"Bummer." Geoff noted.

The lights flickered, and this time Shawn and Izzy were gone.

"Fuck!" Gwen yelled.

_Weight Room_

Lightning, Jo, Topher, and Scott were walking in a hallway, when Lightning did a headcount. Scott was gone.

"What the hell!?" Jo yelled/asked.

The lights flicked, and Jo and Topher were gone, "Sha-yeah! Sha-Lightnings a one man team!" Lightning said.

_The Pool_

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Gwen ran to the deck, but Gwen tripped. When DJ turned around to help, the two were taken. Then the boat crashed. Duncan and Geoff walked out to see Lightning do the same. They all saw Chris, Chef, Alejandro, and the other 17 campers tied up.

"What the hell?" Duncan asked.

Chris ignored him, "Congrats to Team Lightning for having the last people stadning, and to Team Owen for coming in 2nd. Team Shawn loses!" Chris said to general confusion. Chris noted to confusion and explained, "Alejandro was supposed to capture all of you on the boat. Lighting, Geoff, and Duncan didn't get captured so they're team won. Gwen came in 5th, which was better than Topher's 6th. So Team Shawn loses. Meet me at the bonfire in an hour." Chris left.

**Confessional Cam:**

Duncan: Weirdest fucking challenge ever

Topher: I made Dave show Sky's team the fake video for a reason!

**Confessional Cam**

Topher gathered his team (minus Dave) and spoke, "We should eliminate Dave, he framed Sky to get eliminated and thats just not cool." He said. The Others agreed.

_Voting Ceremony_

"You guys know the format by now. Here are the safe campers.

Topher

Scott

Mike

Zoey

Shawn

Heather.

Dave, you're out!" Chris said in a rush.

"What? Why?" Dave didn't get to finish as he was loaded on the slingshot and fired away.

"Topher isn't as terrible as I though. Cool. See more of this stuff on Total! Drama! All All Stars!" Chris said.

**Well the ending was rushed, but I hope you liked it. Review Please? -NewAgeHero**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 8 of Total Drama All All Stars. Please review if you like the story/chapter**

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were eating breakfeast in the mess hall as Chris came in. He didn't say anything at first, he just let the campers' heads turn towards him.

"Hey cast, are you guys ready for another challenge?" Chris asked as the campers groaned, "I'll take that as a yes. Please, follow me to the ampitheater."

The campers followed him to the stage area, "Its time for a fan-favorite challenge, the talent show! Its the same rules as last time, but since there are 3 teams, you can only pick 2 per team. You have 6 hours, good luck!" Chris walked away.

_Team Owen_

Gwen decided to take charge of her team, "Okay guys, if you think that you have a talent we can use in the show, step forwards." She told them. To her dismay, only LeShawna and Izzy stepped forwards, "Anyone? Anyone else?" Gwen asked as the others shook their heads. Gwen and LeShawna were best friends, but she was truly terrible at dancing, "Okay, LeShawna, are you dancing?" Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, but I've learned some more dance moves!" LeShawna said.

"Great. Izzy, whats your talent?" Gwen asked.

"Also dance! But mine is actaully good!" Izzy said. She then did some kind of interpretive river dance that was actually pretty good.

"Okay, our preformers are LeShawna and Izzy. You two should practice, but otherwise we're done until the challenge.

The other members of Team Owen nodded and walked away.

_Team Lightning_

"I'll do Sha-weight lifting!" Lightning said.

"No I'll do it, I'm a champion!" Jo said.

Lightning agreed, becuase you can't argue with championships.

"Anyone else?" Duncan asked?"

"Oh! I can skateboard!" Geoff piped up.

"Go for it." Duncan replied.

"Okay, so Jo and Geoff. Great." DJ said.

_Team Shawn_

"I'll do some ballerina dancing." Heather said.

"Are you going to read someone else's diary this time?" Scott asked her.

Heather acted offended, "Of course not!"

"Fine, it doesn't matter. Anyone else?" Topher asked/said.

"Uhh, I guess I can do some gymnastics routine." Mike said.

"Fine. Mike and Heather." Topher walked off.

_The Challenge_

Chris was on the stage while the three teams were in the audience. (Minus the 6 backstage)

"Welcome to Total Drama Talent Show!" Chris said, "We have 2 acts from each team preforming, with former DJ, BJ, and Rap Legend, Grand Master Chef scoring you 1-10. First one up, Geoff, for Team Lightning!" Chris finished.

Geoff came up onto the stage and did some truly wicked moves on his Skateboard. After he finished, Chris cam back up, "That was gnarly, man. And Chef agrees! A solid 8 for Team Lightning! Next up, LeShawna of Team Owen!" Chris said.

LeShawna started doing some of her typical dancing, and it had its typical effect.

**Confessional Cam:**

Jasmine: If Izzy doesn't do perfect, LeShawna is toast

Duncan: What does Harold see in her?

LeShawna: I felt like I did so well, they were stunned to even look at me!

DJ: Psh, stunned?

**Confessional Cam**

"Okay? Chef, how was it?" Chris asked. Chef gave LeShawna's 'dancing' a 3, "A 3? Team Owen is going to have a hard time catching up! Mike, you're up!" Chris called out.

**Confessional Cam:**

Mike: Okay, this is really bad. All my personalities are gone! I knew they would, but did they have to right now? I hope its not my fault if we lose...

**Confessional Cam**

Mike jumped onto the tightrope, and after getting the hang of it, he remembered the next part of the act. Zoey threw him the ring of fire, and he caught it, Thats when disaster struck. He dropped the ring onto the tightrope, causing it to catch fire. The entire structure caught fire as well, leaving Mike the only option to jump. He did, and escaped just has several interns started to put out the flames. After about half an hour, Chris popped up.

"Mike, Chef gave you a 1. LeShawna, looks like your act wasn't even the worst one. Jo! Make this better!" Chris snapped.

Jo pulled out a some weights going up to 650, and grapped the 650 pounder. She lifted it above her head, and then she threw it at a target above some of the stands. It head in the bullseye. Chef was impressed, and gave her a 9.

"And thats a total of 17 for Team Lightning! Izzy, show us what you got!" Chris said.

Izzy turned on some Amazon music and did a cool looking dance on the stage. It was good, but not great. Chris came on the stage again, "Izzy, nice dance, and Chef agrees, giving you a 7. That means that Heather needs to get a perfect score to tie it up!" Chris said gleefully.

Heather got up on the stage and started dancing to the 'black swan'. It was beautiful, but then Owen farted. The noise caused Heather to lose focus in the middle of a spin, and she fell to the ground.

Chris got back up next to a sitting Heather, "Looks like Team Shawn is heading back to elimination for the second time in a row!" he said.

**Confessional Cam:**

Heather: That alliance with Mike and Zoey is pretty useless right noe, i'll have to talk to Topher.

Topher: It looks like Heather is going to need Scott and I's votes.

Shawn: Heather messed up, but Mike messed up worse.

**Confessional Cam**

Topher and Scott were walking to the bonfire when Heather pulled them to the side, "Listen you two, I need you guys to vote for Mike, okay?" Heather asked nervously.

The two guys mulled it over for a second before responding, "Sure thing Heather, but you must repay us at a later date, of couse." Topher said. Heather nodded happily, "Bye Mike." Scott muttered.

_Voting Ceremony_

"Okay, you guys know the drill. The marshmellows go to,

Scott

...

...

...

...

...  
Shawn

...

...

...

...

Topher

...

...

...

...

...

and Zoey, The final marshmellow goes to,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather. Mike, you're out!" Chris finshed.

Mike was shocked, "WHAT? BUT I'M A GARY-SUE! I'M PERFECT IN EVERY WAY!" Before he could finish his rant, Chef loaded him into the Slingshot of Terror and sent him off.

"Jeez, now I know why the author doesn't like him, he is _so _annoying. Anyway, Mike is eliminated! Who saw that coming? I didn't! See more drama next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!

_Voting Results_

_Mike: I vote for Heather, I know i'm in an allaince with her, but shes the only one I can really vote for._

_Zoey: I have to vote for Heather, Mike is my boyfriend!_

_Shawn: Mike has to go, he messed up big time_

_Scott: I'll happily eliminate Mike anytime, anywhere_

_Topher: Bye Mike, never liked you anyways!_

_Heather: Mike has to go, or else its me._

_Voting Totals:_

_Mike-4 (Shawn, Topher, Scott, Heather)_

_Heather-2 (Mike, Zoey)_

_Eliminated: Mike_

**So was eliminating Mike a twist for you guys. I did it becuase 1. He is really annoying 2. Zoey needs some motivation. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter enought to review, and if yo did, please do! -NewAgeHero**

**Elimination Order:**

**24th: Max**

**23rd: Sky**

**22nd: Sugar**

**21st: Cameron**

**20th: Dave**

**19th: Mike**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so welcome to Chapter 9. I think. I hope you enjoy it, so if you do, a review would be awesome.**

Lightning was doing pull ups in the mess hall as Scarlett walked in.

"Hey there, teammate!" Lignting called to the genius.

"Stuff it." She responded.

**Confessional Cam:**

Lightning: Sha-what? Lightning was just trying to be friendly!

Scarlett: I've had it with this place. It is seriously messing with my intelligence

**Confessional Cam**

Most of the others walked inot the mess hall a few minutes later, with Zoey falling behind. Chris came in after Zoey sat down.

"Good morning campers!" He said with that fake smile, "Today we have another favorite TDI, the bike race! You all will make your bikes, and the first six to cross the finish line will race to see which team gets invincibility!" Chris finished.

The campers shrugged. Just then, Chef walked out, "If skinny girl takes apart my motorcycle again, she is dead!"

Heather shrugged as the other campers got to work.

_Team Lightning_

Scarlett had taken the bike manual, and was using it with DJ glancing at it every now and then. Geoff and Duncan were talking about their bike stories while building some solid-looking bikes. Anne Maria was staring at Lightning while he put a picture of his face on his finished bike.

_Team Owen_

"Hey LeShawna, want to help me with my bike?" Izzy asked her.

"Uh uh, no way! I'm never doing that again crazy girl!" LeShawna turned her down.

Owen was stuggling with his bike, but he managed.

"Hey Owen, want to help me out?" Dakota asked.

Dakota was sitting on the ground reading a magizine, not doing anything. Owen built her bike. Jasmine was just making a normal bike.

_Team Shawn_

Zoey was crying over Mike and had pretty much done exactly what Geoff did the 1st season. She named the bike 'Mike'. Heather actually built a normal bike. Shawn put mechanisims to kill zombies on his. Scott built his and Topher's.

**Confessional Cam:**

Scott: Sure, Topher is using me. I'm using him as well.

Topher: Its a good thing Scott is building ym bike, becuase its time for some sabotage!

**Confessional Cam**

Topher walked over to Scarlett's bike, pretended to tie his show, and then unscrewed her wheels. He walked over to Owen's and took out the extra padding.

**Confessional Cam:**

Topher: Sure, I didn't do much, but I trust my team to do well. And besides, I'm not getting voted out anytime soon when I have a 1/3 of the votes. Even if we lose, I doubt Heather would want me gone. She might aim for Scott though... Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I need to.

**Confessional Cam**

Chris lined up the bikes, "Okay guys, you are racing your own bikes. First six campers across the finish line compete for their teams invinicibility. If a team doesn't have a finisher, they'll get a spot anyway and make it seven. Ready? GO!" He told the rules and set them off. Duncan blazed through with pretty much the exact same bike as season one.

"And Duncan is the first of six moving on!" Chris said.

Owen was yellng ow a lot before Jo rammed him off course, "Move it, fatty!" She yelled at him.

Shawn's bike avoided all the traps like they were zombies and made it across, making it 2/6 of the way through. Zoey was cycling, but her bike was caught up in Anne Maria's and LeShawna's, crashing the three. Scarlett made it across, Topher having unscrewed them just enough not to come off instantly. Izzy veered off-course into an unsuspecting Geoff, totalling the two bikes. DJ hit an explosive and landed on Jo.

Gwen also hit an explosive, but it just happened to send her across the finish line, "ONLY 2 SPOTS LEFT!" Chris yelled.

Scott almost made it, but tripped up Heather before the two of them crossed. He made it though, "DAMN IT SCOTT!" Heather yelled at him. Dakota crashed into Heather after that.

Jasmine, Topher, and Lightning were toe-to-toe before Topher missplaced his foot and crashed. Lightning put in some extra speed and made it across.

**Confessional Cam:**

Jasmine: That's the second time he's beaten me! Damn it!

Lightning: No one beats Sha-Lightning!

**Confessional Cam**

Chris looked at the 6 bikers, "Listen, last plave biker makes their team the loser. And I mean farthest from the finish, not last to cross the finish line. GO!

They took off. Duncan took the lead, with Scott and Shawn trailing. Gwen was a little bit father back. Lightning was too busy mouthing off at Scarlett to notice, and Scarlett's bike was jammed.

"Dunderbrain, the challenge started. GO!" Scarlett yelled in fury.

Lightning sped off and passed Gwen. Duncan, Scott, and Shawn had all finished. Lightning crashed from going too fast, and Gwen was the last one to cross the line.

"And Scarlett costs her team the win! Team Lightning, lets go vote someone off!" Chris said happily.

Lightning pulled Duncan, Geoff, and DJ aside, "Vote for Scarlett, she sha-cost us the challenge and called me stupid. No one calls Sha=Lightning stupid!" The three shrugged and everyone cast their votes.

Chris held out 6 marshmellows, "If I call your name, you get a marshmellow and are safe for tonight. They go to,

Duncan

...

...

...

DJ

...

...

...

...

Anne Maria

...

...

Geoff

...

...

...

...

Jo. The final marshmellow of tonight goes to,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning. Scarlett, you're out." Chris finished. The red-haired genius was flung on the slingshot of terror completly stunned.

"I havn't liked her since she tried to cheat. Its awesome that Topher got rid of her. What will happen next? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!

_Voting Confessionals:_

_Duncan: Lightning may be Sha-Stupid, but he is useful. I vote for Scarlett._

_Geoff: Scarlett seriously harshed the mellow today. She has to go._

_DJ: I vote for Scarlett._

_Anne Maria: No one talks to that cutie Lightning like that! Red is gone!_

_Jo: ThunderDolt is Sha-outta here._

_Scarlett: I can't take that moron anymore!_

_Lightning: 2 votes (Jo, Scarlett)_

_Scarlett: 5 votes (Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Anne Maria, Lightning_

_Eliminated: Scarlett_

**I like Scarlett fine, but I don't want one team to have seven to another team's five. Scarlett and Lightning hating eachother is easy. Bye Scarlett. If you liked it, would you review to tell me? And even if you hate it, tell me so I can make it that you do like it. -NewAgeHero**

**Elimination Order:**

**24th: Max**

**23rd: Sky**

**22nd: Sugar**

**21st: Cameron**

**20th: Dave**

**19th: Mike**

**18th: Scarlett**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here. Sorry that I've havn't been updating lately, I've been pretty busy. On with the chapter!**

All the campers were eating breakfest when Chris walked in.

"Hello Campers! Meet me in the woods in 5 minutes!" He said with a grin.

Everyone met in the woods and was suprised to see a giant black and white board. Chris walked onto the board, smiling again, "Today, you guys are playing chess! But becuase there arn't enough of you, the board has been sized to a team of 6. Team Shawn, you'll just have to decide what piece you don't want. Team Lightning and Team Owen, decide whos what piece, and decide whos calling out the plays, becuase you guys are up first!" Chris finished.

_Team Lightining_

"The pieces are 2 rooks, 2 pawns, 1 queen, and 1 king bye the way!" Chris called out to them.

"I'll be the king and the one who calls out the moves!" Jo yells before anyone else.

"Fine. Anne Maria, be the Queen since your the only other girl on the team. I'll be a rook. Anyone else?" Duncan said then asked.

"DJ and I will be pawns." Geoff told him.

"Sha-yeah! That leaves Sha-Lightining as a rook!" Lightning said.

_Team Owen_

"Ooh! Izzy wants to be the King! Let me call plays!" Izzy said with her normal amount of insanity.

"Uhh, I'll be a pawn." Owen said.

"So will I." LeShawna also said.

"I'll be a rook." Jasmine told them.

"I'll do it too!" Dakota cheered, leaving Gwen as the quenn, which she didn't like.

_The Game_

Team Owen was up first, "Owen, go up two!" Izzy yelled at him.

Jo retaliated, "DJ, do the same thing!"

This went on for a while, Izzy calling out a move and Jo calling the exact same thing.

"Jo, stop sucking!" Duncan yelled at her.

"Duncan, take their pawn." She yelled back as Duncan took LeShawna.

Team Lightining had Duncan, Lightining, and Jo. Team Izzy had Owen, Izzy, Dakota, and Gwen.

"Dakota, take Duncan!" Izzy told the rich girl.

Jo was now in check, but either she didn't notice or didn't understand how to play chess. (It was the second one) "Lightining, take Owen!" She demanded.

Lightining knew how to play chess, his coach had taught it to him so he could understand strategy, so he knew that was a bad call, "Jo, you're in Sha-check! You gotta move out of it!" He called at her.

"Lightining! Take Owen!" Jo yelled back. Lightining took Owen, and then Dakota took Jo.

"What the hell, Lightining, why didn't you say anything? You just cost us the game!" Jo said. She didn't notice everyone on her team glaring at her.

_Team Shawn_

"I'll be the queen and call the plays!" Heather said.

"Shouldn't the king call the plays?" Shawn asked.

"Shut up, Shawn." Heather had great comebacks.

"Okay, we don't need two pawns. Topher, you'll be the king. Scott, you be a rook. You too, Shawn. Little miss 3-year-old here (pointing to a Zoey still crying over Mike) can be the only pawn. Lets go team!"

_Game two_

"Hey campers, this is just a 1st-2nd place game. Team Lightining already lost. Think of it as a gift since theres only five on Team Shawn. GO!" Chris told them then started the game.

Heather got off to a fast start, taking Owen and LeShawna, but then Zoey got out. Heather roled her eyes and took Dakota. Then everything went wrong. Scott got out, but she managed to take Gwen before Jasmine got her. it was Jasmine (rook) and Izzy (king) vs Shawn (rook) and Topher (king) Heather still called out plays, getting Jasmine out before Izzy got out Shawn. The game then ended because a king can't take a king.

"Its a tie for first, but Team Lightining still loses. Meet me at the campfire ceremony in an hour." Chris said and then walked away.

Lightning pulled everyone on his team execpt Jo, "Sha-listen team. We have to vote out Jo. She's a Sha-moron." He told them.

Duncan thought Lightining was a Sha-moron, but Geoff, DJ, and himself agreed. So did Anne Maria.

_Voting Ceremony._

"Campers, you all know the drill. The marshmellows go to,

Duncan

...

...

...

...

DJ

...

...

...

...

Anne Maria

...

...  
...

...

...

...

Geoff. The final marshmellow goes to,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

Lightining. Jo is out." Chris finshed.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU PICK DUNDERBOLT OVER ME!" Jo yelled at her team. She would have said more, but Chef put a gag on her and slingshotted her away.

"Man, am I glad all the annoying people are gone. Find out what happens next on TOTAL! DRAMA! ALL ALL STARS!" Chris said.

_Voting results:_

_Duncan: Lightining is an idiot, but Jo is a asshole._

_DJ: Jo._

_Anne Maria: Jo. Maybe Lightining will like me!_

_Geoff: Jo seriously harshed the mellow today. I know, and this is my second line of the chapter!_

_Lightining: Jo is Sha-gone._

_Jo: Bye-bye Dunderbolt!_

_Jo: 5 votes (Duncan, DJ, Anne Maria, Geoff, Lightining)_

_Lightining: 1 vote (Jo)_

_Eliminated: Jo_

**Sorry if this chapter is short or rushed, I just had writers block for a little bit, and was happy to write again. I don't like Jo. Thats my reasoning for her elimination. R&amp;R please? -NewAgeHero**

**Elimination Order:**

**24th: Max**

**23rd: Sky**

**22nd: Sugar**

**21st: Cameron**

**20th: Dave**

**19th: Mike**

**18th: Scarlett**

**17th: Jo**


End file.
